Problem: Given the four digits 2, 4, 6, and 7, how many different positive two-digit integers can be formed using these digits if a digit may not be repeated in an integer?
There are 4 choices for the first digit and 3 for the second, for a total of $4\cdot3=\boxed{12}$ integers possible.